A Fleeting Gift
by Pricat
Summary: After Perry becomes blind after saving Doof from the Sight-inator, he loses his confidence but can Dooft bring it back and show him he cares about him sighted or not?
1. Destroying the Sightinator

**A/N**

**This was inspired by Sight by Cezille 07 as I loved it.**

**I had the idea for this all day today and had to write it.**

**In it, Perry goes blind after saving Doofy from the Sight-inator which Monobrow made him make but he and Perry destroyed it but now Doofy wants to help him live in this world but show him he's still the same as because of this, he loses his confidence but if I know Doofy, he'll find a way to bring it back.**

**I hope people like especially Cezille**

* * *

It was an normal early morning in DEI as Perry's hazel eyes opened as he didn't feel Doof by his side but heard sounds of Doof using power tools meaning he was working on something but he wondered why as he wasn't evil anymore but then remembered Monogram had asked him to make some kind of invention but he decided to sleep and leave Doof to work.

He'd been living with Doof for the past six months but had to choose between Doofy and his job but was still deciding but he liked being here with Doofy but his hazel eyes closed as he went back to sleep...

Later he heard Doof rejoice as he was hungry and curious as he got out of bed and left the room as he entered the kitchen but saw Doof enter.

"Hey Perry you're up.

I hope I didn't wake you.

I was working on that thing." he answered.

Perry nodded as he was making coffee.

"What does it do Doofy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Perry.

We'll figure it out after breakfast." he answered.


	2. Always Caring About Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry finds out what the Sight-inator did to him but Doofy will comfort him.**

**I hope people like this.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and yeah this is a creative idea which came after reading Sight by Cezille 07.**

**You should read it.**

* * *

Perry was struck with fear and worry as he listened to Doof explain that the Sight-inator had done something to his sight making it disappear but he knew this was upsetting him as he could see the sadness on Perry's face as he hugged him.

"I-I'm really sorry Perry.

I should've stopped this.

But I want to help you." he told him.

Perry nodded in awe but was blinking back tears but he was sad but Doof knew this was a hard blow as Monogram had been watching this and felt bad but he then decided to leave them alone.

But Doof then saw Perry fall asleep in his arms but headed to the living room but put him on the couch and put a blanket over him as he needed to think of how to help him feel better about this.

He then felt bad as he was making dinner but he knew that this was a huge deal for his little frenemy.

Tears were leaking from Perry's hazel eyes in sleep.

Doof was a full angel but he knew this was hard to fix.

But he knew humans who had sight problems lived their lives with pride and didn't let it affect their confidence and he had to help Perry realise this too.

"_I'll help you my little frenemy."_ he told himself.

He also had to tell Monogram.

But he saw Vanessa enter as it was his weekend with her.

"What's going on with him?" she asked.

"I'll tell you." he answered,

She was stunned hearing this.

But she saw Perry awake as it was time for dinner.

His body shook with fear knowing she knew what had happened to him.

She wasn't making fun of him but took his hand.

But Doof knew he needed a lot of help.

He saw Perry trying to find the fork but saw him eat with his hands but thought it was cute as he needed to learn how to help him but he knew that having Perry like this was going to take some getting used to.

But he didn't mind as he and Perry were very close.

* * *

Doof then saw Perry still awake as they were in bed but understood as he knew his frenemy's life mightn't be the same again but it didn't matter to him as to him, he was still Perry and his best frenemy but knew he needed help seeing that himself but he heard him whimper.

"Doofy?

You still care about me right?

Even if I'm stuck like this?" he asked.

Doof was scared as he'd never heard insecurity in his frenemy's voice before but he knew he needed comfort right now but an idea was in his head to build something to help him.

"Why would you think something like that Perry?

Of course I still care about you.

You're my best frenemy.

I'll always care about you.

Sight or no sight." he said sniffling.

Perry then felt Doof's arms wrap around him.

It relaxed him as he then fell asleep...


	3. Rejecting Help From Jerry

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her reviews and I know about Perry as being affected by the Sight-inator has hurt him but Peter and a certain little brother will help him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Monogram was stunned hearing that Perry had been affected by the Sight-inator but he knew that he was probably with Doof but he was annoyed but he didn't know but Peter was listening to them but felt bad for Perry as he knew that Monobrow had made Doof build that thing but he needed to help the turquise furred male but somebody else related to Perry had known of this and wanted to help his big brother.

He then took the Harley Davidson bike Doof had made for him on his eighteen birthday and was heading to DEI as he hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen making breakfast but he was feeling bad about what was happening to Perry but was making pancakes but was hoping that his little frenemy was feeling bad but heard the door open.

"Doofy!" he heard a familiar voice yell as he gasped.

It was his special little guy but he looked older around twenty.

"Jerry?" he said hugging him.

He wore a fedora but had black fingerless gloves on his paws.

He wore biker boots but smiled hugging back.

"Hey Doofy.

Jerry missed you." he said,.

"Are you here for Perry?" he asked him.

Jerry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Jerry help Perry." he told him.

There were tears in Doof's dark blue eyes at that.

"Aww Jerry.

You're still as sweet as when you were little.

Where's Sakura?

Something tells me you guys are married." he said.

Jerry nodded.

"Yes we marry.

She in Japan." he answered.

Doof was in awe but then heard a sound as he knew Perry had fallen out of bed.

He then entered his and Perry's room as he found his little frenemy on the floor but Jerry saw sadness in his brother's hazel eyes as Doof was helping him up but Doof saw a look in Jerry's hazel red eyes as he had a few ideas knowing some of his special need agents were like his brother as Doof wondered what Jerry was he had a feeling Perry wasn't up for it.

"Jerry's here?

Does Monobrow know?" he asked.

"No Monobrow doesn't.

Jerry came alone.

Perry needs him." he said.

A tear fell from Perry's eye at that.

"Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" Doof told them.

He then led Perry into the kitchen by guiding him but then Doof whimpered seeing Peter there as he and Perry had a minor grudge against him for breaking them up but Jerry smiled knowing he was his second in command in his division as he thought it unfair that the agency didn't have a job for him but he and Peter punched fists together.

"What're you doing here Jerry?

Monobrow's gonna freak.

You know how he hates it when you're off by yourself." he said.

Doof was a little stunned hearing Peter was like his special little guy's keeper but knew he was here to help Perry.

"Jerry know but Perry need me.

He has no sight." he replied.

Peter knew but had a feeling Perry was depressed.

"Jerry you should go back.

I don't want you to get in huge trouble.

Besides I quit." Perry said.

Jerry's hazel red eyes widened.

"P-Perry give up?

You never do.

Why now?

You tell Jerry not to." he said confused.

Perry sighed.

He knew this was hard for him to take.

"I-I know but I can't.

In my current condition, it's too dangerous.

But you should keep being an agent." he said.

Doof then saw sadness in Jerry's eyes as he and Peter left.

"Jerry sorry you feel bad.

Jerry wish there something he can do." he said leaving.

Doof then saw them leave.

Perry was on the couch as he sighed...


	4. Showing How To Help Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review along with Flameblaster13 but sorry if you guys got confused but I decided to put Jerry in this but he's around twenty and has married Sakura but he wants to help Perry with his sight loss.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was making lunch but making peanut butter sandwiches for him knowing that he and Perry liked them but he saw Perry curled up in a ball shaking but he understood.

"Perry you okay?" he asked him.

"No, No I'm not.

Does Jerry hate me?

Because I didn't want his help?" he said.

"He'd never hate you.

You're his brother.

He probably wants to help." he answered.

Perry nodded as he smelled peanut butter.

"I-I made our favourite sandwich." he told him.

A sad smile crossed his face.

"Thanks Doofy." he said eating.

Doofy then smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Doof heard footsteps as he heard the engine of a motorcycle as Jerry had returned but hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble but had a feeling that he had sorted things out but hoped that he could help his brother but he entered through the window using a grappling hook but was impressed by this as Jerry smiled at this.

"Hey Doofy.

Jerry return to help.

Carl said it okay." he answered.

Doof smiled hugging him.

"Thanks Jerry." he answered.

He smiled as he was hungry.

Doof saw him eating an apple.

He then peeked into Doof and Perry's room but found his brother asleep with red rims around his hazel eyes but he felt bad for his brother as he decided to let him sleep.

He then returned to the living room but found Doofy watching TV.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Perry sad." he answered.

He nodded as he agreed.

But then he saw a portal open as it was from Heavenville.

"Stay here Jerry.

I'll be back in a while." he said.

Jerry nodded as he saw Doof go through it.

* * *

In Heavenville Doof was met by his case worker Demetra as she knew that he was worried about Perry and how he was dealing with his sight loss but he sighed.

"I know how badly you want to help.

You must help him feel better.

He will learn that he is still himself and that you care about him." she said.

He nodded as he sighed.

"I will try." he answered leaving...

* * *

Jerry was asleep by the time Doof returned but he smiled seeing his special little guy asleep but still remembered when he was little but sighed as he heard whimpering but knew Perry needed him.

He then began to sigh as he left him to sleep...

* * *

Later that morning Doof entered the kitchen seeing Jerry making breakfast and he hoped Perry was okay but had brought him into the living room but he sighed knowing Perry would be okay but wondered how to help him.

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he heard Jerry's voice but was nervous.

"What is he doing here?

I don't want him to get in trouble." he said.

Jerry then frowned as he climbed onto the couch.

"Jerry not in trouble.

Carl say it okay.

We family." he told him.

Perry then hugged him.

He felt better as they were together like old times.

But Doof noticed a bag with him and was curious.

"Go ahead.

Look." Jerry said.

He then opened it and saw visual aids that would help his brother cope with everyday life but he pulled out a long cane that would help Perry but he would have to train how to use it but he smiled knowing Jerry had experience with this kind of thing.

He then hoped that things would be okay but had to get Perry to try it.

* * *

Perry was stunned hearing that Jerry wanted to help him cope with life now he was stuck without sight but was curious about what his little brother was up to but Doof knew that he would get Perry to try but Jerry was earing a bandanna around his neck but then sighed as he was drinking coffee but he sighed as he saw Perry eat.

He smiled as he knew that his brother would be okay once he helped.

But he needed to go to the store but Jerry decided to go with him.

"I need you to stay here and watch over the house.

Especially your brother." he told him.


	5. The Training Begins

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Jerry is beginning to train Perry but he still has a lack of faith in himself but thanks to Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry for their reviews.**

* * *

Jerry was trying to teach Perry about using visual aids so that he could still live an normal life but knew that this was hard as he was trying to teach him to use a long cane but was having problems as he bumped into Doof.

"Perry you okay?" he asked.

He nodded as he felt Doof help him up.

"T-Thanks.

I'm not good at this." he told him.

"You will.

Jerry good teacher." Jerry answered.

Doof smiled as Perry then tried again as he was doing a bit better but wasn't confident in himself.

Doof then hugged him as he knew things were a little crazy but saw Jerry help Perry to the couch but saw sadness in his brother's hazel eyes but heard his spy watch go off as it was Sakura but Doof saw happiness on his face.

"She coming tonight.

She can help with Perry too." he said.

Doof smiled as he was heading to his lab as he needed to do tests on Perry's eyes.

Jerry understood as he was leaving for the airport to meet Sakura.

He hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry was nervous as he was in Doof's lab knowing that his frenemy wanted to help him but was nervous as he felt his eyes sting as Doof had put eye drops in them as he was curious as he had been trying to find a way to restore his little frenemy's sight but didn't know how as it was very tricky.

But he had to try for Perry's sake but was curious.

"Doofy what're you doing?" he asked.

"Just relax Perry.

I'm trying to find a way to restore your sight." he answered.

The turquise furred male knew this but was scared but doubted it could be done even if Phineas and Ferb tried but he knew Doof was trying for his sake alone and he had to have faith in him.

He knew that somehow he'd find a way.

* * *

Later that night before dinner, Jerry returned along with Sakura as Doof was in awe seeing how Sakura had changed as she hugged him but was wondering if Perry was okay but he explained everything but she felt bad for him but Doof noticed she'd gained weight.

"I'm pregnant, pregnant." she said.

Jerry was jumping in joy at this but Doof was stunned but knew that Jerry and Sakura would be good parents but knew he could help his child the way he was helping Perry but he smiled seeing Perry using his long cane to help get to the table.

"Good Perry." he said as Doof smiled.

"You're a good teacher Jerry.

But I guess working at the O.W.C.A helped you." Doof said.

Jerry smiled as he saw Perry fumbling with chopsticks as they were having ramen.

"Let me help you Perry." Doof said.

He then helped but Jerry smiled knowing that his brother needed help.

But his spy watch went off again as he saw Peter.

"Jerry coming." he said leaving the others.

Doof hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Jerry was in awe hearing that the Regurgitator was causing chaos but needed to be stopped as the turquise furred male understood as he had experience in bringing a smackdown to bad guys before as he cracked his knuckles as he left on his bike but Peter was nervous as he knew this mightn't go so well but he knew Jerry was just as tough as Perry used to be but didn't mention that to him as it would upset him.

He knew that he would do well as he went on with training...

* * *

Doof was worried later that morning finding Jerry asleep on the couch with bruises and cuts all over his body making him worried but smiled as he was curled up beside Perry knowing their bond was growing stronger but he was worried that Monogram had given him Perry's workload knowing he was usually fighting the Regurgitator before this whole mess began.

But he would talk to him when he woke up as he went to make breakfast but too many thoughts were on his mind but hoped both Jerry and Perry were okay as he heard Jerry whimper as his hazel red eyes opened as he rubbed sleep from his eyes but smiled seeing Doof there as he hugged him but saw worry in Doof's dark blue eyes but knew he was worried about a lot of things especially Perry as he helped him make breakfast...


	6. Learning To Use His Other Senses

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and he'll be okay but just needs the support of his family to help him.**

* * *

Doof was getting the first aid kit so he could heal Jerry's wounds but the turquise furred male knew that Doof cared about him even though he was grown up and Doof smiled returning but Jerry was nervous as he knew that he was going to use idione but he gritted his teeth as it stung.

"What is Monobrow thinking?

I know you can handle yourself as an agent but sometimes being on the front line is dangerous.

I hope you can help Perry as then he can be an agent again." he told him.

"Jerry like the job.

Monobrow say Jerry take over." he told him.

Doof nodded as he hoped things would be okay.

But he knew that Perry was still low in self-esteem and confidence from being without sight and had an idea as he knew you could use your other senses besides sight to kick butt but if he could teach that to Perry, it might help things but knew driving the hover car were out but hadn't told him that as he was already sad.

Jerry wondered what was the idea he had but Doof wouldn't tell him yet.

He knew Perry was still asleep.

An evil smile crossed his face.

* * *

Perry wondered what Doof was up to as they were in the lab but Doof hoped this plan would work but needed to explain things to him first but the turquise furred male was confused about this but was curious.

"You realise humans and animals have five senses, right?

Sight is one of them but I know you lost yours but that means your other senses are powerful.

Your hearing is now powerful since your sight has gone as your other senses pick up the slack.

I know this will help you in being an agent." he told him.

Perry was in awe but knew Doof was good at science but he hoped that Doof was right.

He then trained with Doof's help but was still nervous.

He knew that Jerry had picked up his slack.

He smiled a little but Doof had happy tears in his eyes.

But he relaxed as he knew that Perry still needed support.

* * *

Later that ight, Perry was still awake but thinking about things as he knew Doof was asleep but he nuzzled him but felt Doof's arms wrap around him as he felt better but heard Jerry crying a little and wondered what was bothering him but felt Doof leave him as he needed to see what was wrong but he hoped things were okay...


	7. Capturing Those They Care About

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Doofy and Jerry are trying to help Perry learn how to fight even though he has no sight.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that morning Perry was nervous as he was thinking about things but he was still learning to use his long cane but Jerry was nervous as he knew that his brother was still self conscious about being blind but Doof was nervous about him but was making pancakes and humming Love Handel but he was going to teach Perry some martial arts with Jerry's help but knew that Perry was nervous but wanted to try.

"Perry you're awake.

That's good.

I hope you're feeling better." he said.

"A little Doofy.

I didn't sleep well." he replied.

Doof understood as he hugged him.

"It's okay.

Jerry and I are going to help you." he told him.

Perry smiled as he knew he knew that was true as he felt somebody lunge at him as it was Jerry but swished him off using his tail as Doof joined in the fight but then Perry starting using his long cane to help him fight as both Doof and Jerry were impressed by this but Perry smiled wiping sweat off his face.

"How do you feel?" Doof asked him.

"Good.

I haven't felt like this in a while.

Since after rescuing you from the Sight-inator." he answered.

Jerry smiled at this but went to tend to his minor wounds.

Perry then went to take a shower.

* * *

Later that night, Doof found Perry on the rooftop but was worried as he didn't want him to get hurt but he realised the turquise furred male was relaxed but noticed red rims around his eyes but knew he was sad about something but realised that it was about losing his sight as he placed a hand on his shoulder shakily.

"Hey..." he said to him gently.

"Hey Doofy." he answered.

"You seem down about something.

Please tell me what's wrong.

I am your family after all." he said.

"I-I think I should retire.

Even though I can fight, I'm still a liabiitly.

Too dangerous.

But it's okay." he answered.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

He'd never put himself down like this.

"Perry don't retire.

Your job makes you happy.

All I want is your happiness." he said.

Perry nodded as he felt a warm feeling inside as he felt Doof wrap his arms around him in a hug but he felt tears hit him as he nuzzled Doof gently to reassure him he was okay.

"It's okay Doofy.

It's just Fate." he said.

Doof knew he was putting on a brave face as they went inside but Jerry had heard everything and felt bad for his brother and wanted him to feel good about himself but saw Vanessa and Sakura making dinner but hoped things were okay.

* * *

Perry was nervous as he didn't hear Jerry along with Sakura and Vanessa as Doof entered but looked nervous as he saw an note and gasped seeing it was from the Regurgitator as Perry wondered what was wrong.

"They got captured.

We need to get help." he said as Perry was nervous.

He then took Doof's hand as they left in the hover car.


	8. Helping Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Doofy and Perry are going to help save Jerry, Sakura and Vanessa from the Regurgitator but Perry's still very nervous about doing this but I know they can do this.**

* * *

Carl was stunned as he heard about Jerry, Sakura and Vanessa being captured by the Regurgitator but knew only Jerry or Perry could stop him but knew that Jerry was captured and knew that Perry could help but knew he had no sight but had to try but was nervous seeing worry in the turquise furred male's hazel eyes as he understood but had an idea knowing Doof had been helping him.

"I think the both of you would be able to stop him." he said.

Doof and Perry were stunned hearing this.

"I'll do it but Perry not so much." Doof said.

Carl knew that Perry was still nervous and had retired.

"Perry I know you retired but we need your help." he assured him.

"I know but I'll just mess things up." he told him.

"That's not true Perry.

Besides Doof will be helping." he said.

He then sighed as he decided to do it.

Doof hugged him as they prepared to get ready.

* * *

Vanessa wondered what the Regurgitator wanted with her along with Jerry and Sakura but had a feeling it wasn't good but heard Sakura whimper but realised they were bait for her father and Perry but wondered why but remembered that her father and Perry had foiled his plans to take over the world but she knew her father and Perry would come to help them but the Regurgitator cackled at that.

"I heard Agent P is no longer an agent.

Face it you're sunk." he gloated.

Vanessa saw Jerry frown hearing that as she untied herself but untied him.

Jerry then went into a flying kick sending the Regurgitator flying but Sakura smiled as she knew her husband was a good agent and Vanessa then heard the sound of a car as Doof and Perry had arrived but Doof was in awe at his special little guy's agent moves as Vanessa and Sakura were in the hover car but Perry was there but the Regurgitator growled as Monogram and Carl were there ready to arrest him as Jerry saw Perry look sad and understood that he was sad about this.

"Come back later so we can talk about you becoming a full agent." Monogram said.

Jerry nodded as he got into the hover car as they took off but Doof hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof found Perry on the couch listening to music on the I-Pod but Jerry had put Braille on the buttons but he knew that he was feeling down about his sight going but knew it was about Jerry being a full agent but he needed to help him but saw Jerry running into the room.

"Doofy.

Sakura giving birth!" he said.

Doof was in awe at this as he had to help Sakura but left Perry for a while as he got Sakura to the O.W.C.A hospital but Vanessa was staying with Perry as she hoped Sakura was okay but saw Perry's hazel eyes open as he looked down.

"Hey Perry you look bummed.

You wanna talk?" she asked.

"Ever since I lost my sight, I became a loser.

I decided to retire because it's too dangerous as I could hurt myself or others.

I could never let that happen.

But I'm happy for Jerry." he told her.

"I understand Perry.

But you can't let having no sight ruin your life.

You're still awesome and we'll always love you.

But I bet Jerry's going to need your help with the baby." she told him.

Perry then understood as he needed to think.

He had a feeling Vanessa was right.


	9. Bringing Back His Spark

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry and Flameblaster13 for their reviews and Flameblaster13 gave me a great idea and it's about restoring our fave agent's confidence through music and I'm beginning to like Firework by Katy Perry and it's a great fit for what's happening.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**This is the last chapter but thanks to everybody who read and reviewed and I'll have another story on the way.**

* * *

Later that morning Doofy returned but was helping bring his special little guy's child home but he couldn't resist smiling at it as it was a girl and had dark blue fur like her mother with her father's hazel red eyes.

He then sat on the couch but saw Perry asleep on the couch listening to music but knew he was still depressed but had an idea as he knew his frenemy needed a lift to feel better but knew that music could help.

He then saw Vanessa come in but Doof had an idea.

"Baby girl could you do me a favour?

Could you watch this adorable little one for a while?

It's so I can make a little something for a good friend." he told her.

Vanessa understood seeing him look at Perry.

"Sure Dad." she said taking the baby from him.

Doof then left and went into his lab where the computer was but put a blank CD into it as he was looking for uplifting songs that would boost his frenemy's spirits and make him want to be an agent again.

But then he listened to a song called Firework but a smile crossed his face knowing this would help as he knew music helped people feeling down feel better.

He then burnt the songs onto a CD and smiled as he hoped this would work.

* * *

Doof smiled taking Perry's I-Pod as he put the songs from his burnt CD onto the I-Tunes library and put them onto the I-Pod but smiled as Perry was still awake and listening to music helped him fall asleep but knew that he might feel better as he entered his and Perry's room but put the I-Pod beside his frenemy as he put the earbuds into Perry's ears.

"Thanks Doofy.

You're awesome." he said to him.

He then pressed the Play button but was stunned hearing Doof's voice.

"_Hey Perry._

_We know that recently you've been going through a hard time after what happened with the Sight-inator with becoming blind and learning to deal with this but it got you down and it made you feel that you're not as extra ordinary as you were with your sight but you're wrong."_

Perry wondered what Doofy meant.

_"You may not have your sight anymore but you can still be extra ordinary and be as happy as you used to be._

_If you want, we can help you so that you can still be happy and go on with your everyday life._

_Please don't beat yourself up._

_I know you'll find a way to deal with this._

_Whatever you decide, we're here for you."_ he heard Doof say.

Tears were in his hazel eyes at Doof's beauitful words as he knew that Doof cared about him and wanted him to be happy but he wanted to go on with life the way it was before this happened but the music was making him feel better as the lyrics were filling him with hope.

He'd tell Doof when he woke up later.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was woken by sounds of fighting as he wondered what was going on as he got out of bed putting on his fuzzy panda slippers and entered the living room seeing both Jerry and Perry fighting but he knew they weren't terying to hurt each other on purpose but gasped knowing they were training but wondered how as Jerry smiled.

"Hey Doofy.

We train.

Perry be agent again." Jerry said.

Doof was stunned knowing his little frenemy had paid deep attention to his message on the CD but was in awe knowing that his frenemy's confidence had been restored but knew it wasn't fully restored yet but he would keep helping him with it but he saw both males wipe sweat off themselves as they were getting breakfast.

Sakura was attending to Kena, her and Jerry's daughter as she was feeding her.

She was relieved things were back to semi-normal.

* * *

Doof then found Perry on the rooftop later that night as he sat beside him knowing that today was one of those better days his frenemy had been hoping for but he then heard silence but felt Perry hug him as he was nuzzling him feeling tears hit his chest where his heart was.

"T-Thank you Doofy.

You brought the spark that nearly went out in me during this whole thing.

Your beauitful words made me feel better.

I know that I'm extra ordinary even without sight.

Because you guys believe in me no matter what.

I know things won't be easy but with you guys, things will be okay." he said.

"Aww Perry it's okay.

I'm glad you're feeling better.

I have a question for you.

If somebody said they could get your sight back, would you let them try?" he said.

Perry nodded in response.

Doof then brought out a small ray gun.

He'd made it while Perry had lost the spark that made him special but Perry felt it hit him in the face but his eyes stung a little as he wondered what Doof had done but suddenly he could see Doof as he blinked but warm liquid came from his eyes.

"Thank you Doofy." he said hugging him.

Doof smiled at him as he knew that making his little frenemy happy gave him a happy feeling inside.

He knew their bond had gotten stronger these last few days and would never be broken...


End file.
